Mind Reader
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, a slave, reads people's intentions for Jabba the Hutt. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I decided to write this only for seeing that I am not sure at this time if it would be allowed on the JC Forums.

Either way the JC Forums are still down and it's been awhile since I posted for Star Wars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin Skywalker stood in the shadows of Jabba the Hutt's Main Audience Chamber. He was listening to some pitiful creature try to con the Hutt. Personally Anakin didn't care about the Hutt but he would be beaten and so would his young charge if he didn't warn the Hutt about beings trying to deceive him.

Finally the being left and Anakin was summoned forward. /Well?/ The Hutt asked. "He's being deceptive." Anakin answered. /I thought as much./ The Hutt rumbled and gestured for Anakin to step back into the shadows.

Very few knew of Anakin's importance to Jabba but those that did know knew better to try to take him and his charge out; even those that had no clue did as well.

His young charge looked up at him with bright blue eyes. He loved her as one loves a sister and she loved him as a brother.

Soon it would be time to start training her again to sense true and lie as well as intentions. This was simple seeing that there were lots of scum in the Hutt's palace. The trick was to know who was thinking what.

Anakin swept the chamber with his eyes before gently nudging his companion with his mind. She looked up to him and he pointed out a being that was leering at a dancer. He could feel her reaching out with her mind and touch the mind of the being.

"He wishes to have some fun with her." She told him softly. He nodded, he had sensed the same thing.

He pointed to someone else. "They are nervous about something." She said after a few moments. "Very good." He said softly and radiated pride. She smiled one of her predatory smiles.

A slave came over and gave Anakin a tray of food. Anakin thanked her and he and his student crouched on the floor and ate and drank their fill before inconspicuously giving the remains to some underfed slaves.

Some years ago Jabba had promised to free him and possibly his charge if he served him well. Anakin had no delusions though; he was pretty sure that he and his charge would most likely grow old and die in the Hutt's service.

At some point he would probably be forced to find another or more like him to train and when he succumbed to old age they would take his place and train others and the cycle would go on in a never ending circle.

If Jabba died then they would become Rotta's. If Jabba lived longer than them then their students would be inherited by Rotta and so on.

Anakin didn't have the courage to end his life. He didn't want to consider what would happen to his student if he did. And even if he killed her and then took his own life Jabba would only find others like them and force them to take their places.

It was only just before that he fell asleep at night that Anakin admitted to himself that he knew that somehow he would get out of here and do something great.

They continued their training long into the night before Jabba gestured for them to retire for the night. Anakin walked protectively beside his protégé, ready to defend her at a moments notice.

They managed to reach their bedchamber unimpeded. Once they were inside Anakin locked the door and let his student get in one of the small beds before pushing the other bed nearly next to hers.

Sometimes he even slept on the floor by the side of her bed. He did this just in case someone managed to overload the lock.

He shuddered at the memory of the time someone had somehow got into their room. He had made them as sorry as he dared for coming into their room. He won't let anyone take advantage of his student on his watch.

Anakin found himself remembering how he ended up in Jabba's Palace. Watto had been bragging that he had a slave that not only could fix nearly anything but sense when you were either lying or telling the truth.

Jabba had sent goons to get him and buy him. Watto didn't even protest; he knew better: to deny Jabba anything was certain death.

He had been in Jabba's Palace for a indeterminable amount of time when he was taken to a auction to see if the pirates or slave traders had any slaves worth buying. It was there that he saw her. She was so small, only three years old; according to those selling her. But he could feel that she was different.

He had told Bib Fortona that she was like him. Before he knew it she was purchased and put into his care.

She had been so young that all that she could tell him was her name and that she had been going some place with someone that wasn't part of her family. And something about Jedi.

He felt sorry for her; he knew what it was like to be separated from his family. She cried for the first few months for her mother and he held her close through her nightmares; he was all she had now and she was all he had.

Anakin taught her the ropes once she was settled in and in the meantime made sure that she was fed and once she was older he had started to teach her how to read people.

In exchange she taught him how to lift and move objects without touching them when they were alone.

She was a great student and he was proud of her. He knew that Jabba would never part with either or them or force his student to dance for him; she was too valuable.

He could sense that the events of the day and the lateness of the hour had taken it's toll on his student.

"Sleep well, Ahsoka." He whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Soon, he was asleep too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this took awhile. I wrote a bit of this and then wasn't sure about is and one of my sisters agreed with me that it didn't make sense so I took it out and rewrote the scene.

It didn't help that the last few days I have been playing Star Wars The Old Republic. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin was teaching Ahsoka how to influence some of the guards when one of Jabba's guards raced in and whispered something urgently to him.

Anakin could tell that whatever the guard had said upset the Hutt greatly. Part of him didn't care but at the same time he didn't want someone to die because the Hutt was angry about something beyond the control of his henchmen.

For a few minutes Jabba raged before yelling that he wanted whoever took his son to pay.

Anakin blinked. Who would dare kidnap Jabba's son? It had to be for reasons that the young man couldn't believe.

It might be people that were wronged by the Hutt and trying to get back at him. It could be Jabba's enemies that were behind it.

To Anakin's surprise Jabba yelled something about contacting the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

"Does Jabba think that the Republic is behind the kidnapping?" Ahsoka asked, curiosity was evident in her voice. Anakin shrugged. "I don't think so." He told her.

/Skywalker, come here!/ Jabba's voice boomed. Anakin stepped forward and stood next to the giant Hutt. "Yes, my lord?" he asked. /Tell me what you get from this conversation./ The Hutt snapped.

Anakin nodded and then stepped just out of the pick up for the holo reader.

Jabba gave the droid that translated for him a script to say on his behalf to the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

A few minutes later an aide to the chancellor appeared on the projector. Anakin listened as the droid reported to Palpatine Jabba's offer. He could tell that Palpatine was pleased about the offer.

"I will see what can be done mighty Jabba." Palpatine said and then Jabba cut the transmission.

After the image of Palpatine had faded Anakin continued to look where it had been; trying to make sense of what he had gotten from the man. Holos were the hardest to read since the person was usually a long ways away. But he wasn't sure if he liked the chancellor at all.

"He seemed sincere mighty Jabba." Anakin said after a few minutes. /I hope for your sake that you are right./ The Hutt spat.

xxxxxxx

Anakin didn't even bother to listen to Jabba order some of his best bounty hunters to find Rotta. Anakin felt like rolling his eyes but you never knew who was watching.

A warning had him turning and kicking one of Jabba's goons where it hurt the most. The man cried out and staggered away.

"I could have done that." Ahsoka whispered to him. "Yes, you could have." He whispered back.

The bounty hunters nodded and left to find Rotta. Part of Anakin hoped that they would fail so that he could either meet a Jedi or so that Rotta couldn't have the opportunity to bring misery and despair to others.

He had seen Rotta beat the bugs that were meant to be his food before eating them. If that was an indication of what was to come Anakin hoped that neither he or Ahsoka were around for it.

Anakin watched in a detached manner as the performers tried to entertain Jabba and the others in the Main Audience Chamber.

The dancers were beautiful and talented but Anakin didn't feel love for any of them. Only the feeling that he guessed one felt for family since that was how he felt for Ahsoka.

xxxxxx

Ahsoka Tano shivered as she saw the severed heads of the bounty hunters that Jabba had sent to retrieve Rotta.

Jabba immediately roared in anger.

/Contact the Supreme Chancellor at once!/ Jabba called out. Ahsoka could feel how shaken Jabba was by what had happened to his bounty hunters.

She listened as he gave the Republic the opportunity to get Rotta back; again. The chancellor said something about a Jedi coming to ask for the details from Jabba.

Ahsoka felt some hope. A Jedi had been taking her somewhere, she couldn't remember the exact details. All she remembered was that he was nice and he wasn't of a race that she recognized and she hadn't seen one like him since.

Pirates had attacked the ship that they were on and he had told her to stay somewhere but she was scared and wanted her parents. She had left to find him only to be grabbed by a pirate and taken to the ship.

Her memories of the time before she had ended up in Jabba's Palace were a blur and she didn't remember much but being afraid so much of the time and a few other things that didn't make a lot of sense.

She did remember how to move things without touching them and how to lift them.

She felt Anakin stiffen and turned to see a figure that could only be a Jedi. She watched him for awhile when she felt someone that wasn't Anakin touch her mind. She mentally pulled back and imagined that she was small and unimportant.

xxxxxx

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, nearly frowned. He had entered Jabba the Hutt's Palace a few minutes ago and had sensed something strange. It seemed that there were a couple of Force Sensitives somewhere nearby.

He kept his face impassive as walked into the Main Audience Chamber.

As he listened to Jabba's droid tell him the details of rescuing Rotta he swept the room with his mind. He touched a mind that shied away and then seemed to disappear. He nearly inclined his head in curiosity. He continued to scan the room when he touched another mind that pulled back a bit but touched his mind as well.

Not long after that Jabba dismissed him.

Obi-Wan walked back to his fighter with a lot on his mind.

He, Master Adan Antilles and Padawan Pollan Brax only had a planetary rotation on Tatooine to retrieve Rotta.

But his mind kept coming back to the two Force Sensitives in Jabba's Palace. Their Intelligence Agents had never reported anything similar to what he had felt.

This was something that the Jedi Council needed to know. It was a real possibility that Dooku was behind it.

xxxxxx

Dooku watched as Obi-Wan Kenobi disappeared into space in his Jedi Star Fighter.

Stupid Jedi. He thought before turning to enter Jabba's Palace.

As he entered the Main Audience Chamber he sensed something strange. He reached out and touched two minds that retreated from his touch.

Dooku didn't have long to ponder what this could mean for him. All he did know was that they weren't Jedi. Most likely they were self taught Force Users.

xxxxx

Anakin pulled Ahsoka closer to him as Count Dooku spoke with Jabba. Anakin didn't like the man from the moment he saw the old man.

On the other hand he had liked the Jedi. All he had felt from Obi-Wan Kenobi was sincerity. Dooku on the other hand . . . he wouldn't trust the old man as far as he could throw him. With either his hands or with the strange ability he and Ahsoka could use to move things with their minds.

The more Dooku talked about how it was the Republic that was behind it the more suspicious Anakin grew.

Dooku went was far to show them a holo of two figures doing something to Rotta and a voice saying something about stupid Hutts.

Anakin knew that Jabba wouldn't want his opinion so he gently told Ahsoka and led her into an alcove.

"What would Dooku have to gain by lying to Jabba?" He asked her softly. "He and the Separatists would get the hyperspace routes." Ahsoka replied just as softly.

"If the Jedi came here and Jabba was to kill them and the Jedi in turn killed Jabba for killing them who would gain the most from the situation?" Anakin asked, suddenly curious. What if someone had allied themselves with Dooku in exchange for Jabba's position? With Jabba out of the way and Rotta either dead or too young to take over his father's business there were many that would profit greatly from it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How far into this should I go?

I am planning on at least two more chapters but should I do more, write a sequel or do you want to wait and see?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this took me so long. My sort of Beta Reader was gone babysitting and because of the hours she had to sleep there so I didn't have anyone that I really trusted to review this chapter.

At least this is pretty long.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adan Antilles sighed softly. This day just kept getting better and better. First the rescue of Rotta seemed to be too simple. They had been attacked by droids and then by Asajj Ventress, Dooku's assassin and possibly his apprentice.

They had barely escaped the Monastery with Rotta and then when they found a way into orbit they couldn't land so they had to go to Tatooine in the ship that they had found. Once they got there they had been attacked by fighters and then shot down. They then started to head for Jabba's Palace only to sense Dooku's Dark presence.

He had sent his Padawan Pollan to Jabba with Rotta while he distracted Dooku. It had worked until Dooku revealed that he had deceived him. Dooku then revealed that he had expected something like that. He than showed him a holo recording of Pollan fighting Magna Guards.

Pollan was a decent fighter but against at least two Magno Guards the young man might be doomed. So he had left the fight with Dooku to assist his Padawan.

xxxxxxxx

Pollan Brax wiped sand out of his face as he stood. Before him stood his Master.

"Thank you Master." He said as he carefully adjusted the bindings on his back that held Rotta in place.

"We better hurry up and reunite father and son." Master Antilles commented and they headed for the door together.

xxxxxxxx

Adan should have known that death was a real possibility after encountering Count Dooku. But he was still surprised when Jabba ordered the deaths of him and his young Padawan.

He ripped his lightsaber from his belt a quarter of a second before Pollan retrieved his. They knew that they would have to fight for their lives and they could die in the fight to escape.

They had been set up.

"No!" a voice called out.

Before anyone could react he and Pollan were pushed back with a Force Shove. A half a second later the grate they had been standing on dropped.

There was dead silence in the Main Audience Chamber.

Adan was trying to figure out what had just happened. Someone had used the Force to push him and Pollan back; into tables with unknown beverages on them.

All of Jabba's thugs stared at them. None of them dared move.

/Don't just stand there!/ Jabba roared. /Kill them!/

Adan and Pollan stood and activated their lightsabers; ready to fight to the death.

It was then that Jabba's holo communicator started blinking. "Your Uncle Ziro is contacting you." The protocol droid reported.

Adan blinked when Senator Padmé Amidala appeared instead of a Hutt. "Mighty Jabba, I have discovered a plot against you by one of your own. Your uncle has been plotting against you in an effort to take over your holdings when you were killed for murdering two Jedi. The plan including making an alliance with Count Dooku and kidnapping your son." She said bravely.

The holo switched to a Hutt.

The conversation between Jabba and his uncle was brief and to the point. Ziro confessed to plotting against Jabba with Dooku and being in on the abduction of Rotta. All in a bid for Jabba's criminal empire.

At that moment two figures that had been standing in the shadows behind Jabba stepped forward. "They had nothing to do with Rotta's abduction. Ziro speaks the truth." A man's voice said calmly.

"All they want is peace." A girl's voice added.

Adan reached out with the Force and his eyes nearly widened in disbelief. The two were Force Sensitive! Further more they appeared to be self trained; or possibly kidnapped Jedi Younglings.

The Hutt turned and seemed to glare at the two figures. /What is the meaning of this Skywalker? I didn't ask for your opinion!/ Jabba snapped.

The man stood his ground. "If it wasn't for our intervention you would have killed two Jedi and have a price on your head. And if they hadn't been killed then perhaps many of your guards would be dead and you as well. Ziro would have won either way."

Silence fell in the chamber.

Adan was then convinced that at least the young man was a Youngling that had been taken. There had been a small number of Younglings and Padawans that had disappeared over the years and all of them spawned massive searches for them. Sadly so many of the leads, if there were any, ended in dead ends.

Adan remembered one Youngling that had been found and Master Plo Koon, a member of the Council, had gone to retrieve her. Pirates had attacked and taken her. They had followed leads for months before her trail went cold. The problem was that none of the pirates or the people they worked with recorded names and sometimes holos weren't even taken. It didn't help that she had been stolen in a raid hours before they had landed on the planet that she had been sold on.

That had spawned just more leads that had ultimately lead them no where. They had only found a Force Sensitive female Togruta child with similar facial markings as the missing Youngling. The search had been called off seeing that the odds of her being found were higher then all the buildings on Coruscant put together.

He was brought back to the present by Jabba demanding which ones of his minions had pushed the Jedi back.

The two figures stepped forward.

"We did Lord Jabba." The man said.

The silence that followed was deafening.

/You and your charge are to leave my palace and never return./ Jabba growled.

Adan watched from the corner of his eye as the two figures hurried silently out of the Main Audience Chamber.

Jabba then turned to Senator Amidala's hologram. /The Hutt Clan will deal with Ziro after he suffers from your justice./ Jabba told her.

"Thank you Senator." Adan said before her hologram faded.

Jabba then turned to Adan and Pollan. /You may tell the Chancellor that the Republic has my leave to use my hyperspace routes for transporting troops./

Adan nodded. "Thank you mighty Jabba." He said politely.

He and Pollan turned and started out of the Palace. Outside Masters Yoda and Kenobi were waiting with a gunship.

He noted two figures huddled near the gunship surrounded by clones. An inspection with the Force proved to be interesting: they were the same figures from inside Jabba's Palace.

"Masters, they saved our lives." Pollan called out. "If it wasn't for them we would have had to fight and could have been killed."

Adan winched but didn't call his Padawan on his disrespect. If they believed that these two posed some sort of harm then it might be a good thing that he did.

Both the Jedi turned and looked at them. "How did they save you?" Master Kenobi asked. "They shoved us off a grate that would have led to us either being killed or having to fight our way out of Jabba's Palace. There's a chance that we could have been killed in the escape." Adan explained.

Master Yoda nodded.

"Can we have a speeder bike so that we can get to Mos Espa?" The man asked. "Family you have there?" Master Yoda asked. "Possibly my mother. Snips here doesn't have any family anywhere here as far as we know."

"Why is that?" Pollan asked. "We were Jabba's slaves until a few minutes ago. The only thing that saved us from being killed is that not only have we saved him money but his life and his criminal empire from another Hutt." The man said softly.

"Why don't you come to the Negotiator and get yourselves tended to and the transmitters removed then you may go on your way." Master Kenobi said.

The two hesitated before boarding the gunship.

Adan watched as they huddled near the back and seemed to watch them from underneath their hoods

He felt sorry for them somewhat. They had been slaves for only the Force knew how long and they probably had no one. It didn't help that the Jedi Council might not allow them to live normal lives seeing that they had been experimenting; if they weren't kidnapped Jedi Younglings.

Adan sighed as they entered the Negotiator. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a long time before he learned more about the two mysterious two Force Users.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, was it worth the wait?


	4. Chapter 4

What a miserable day for my birthday!

Sorry that this is late. Darth Distraction struck and then I rewrote a part of it. It also didn't help that I have been spending more time playing Star Wars TOR then writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka kept close to Anakin as they walked off the gunship and followed the Jedi deeper into the Jedi Cruiser.

She was afraid. Afraid that her and Anakin would be separated and that they would never see each other again or that the Jedi wouldn't let them go or that they wouldn't have a place to go to when this was over.

They were led to the medical area of the ship. She and Anakin paused for a moment; they had never seen a medical area that was not only clean but up to date.

They were led to a couple of cots in the middle of the room. "Please sit," a droid said. Ahsoka did as she was asked.

She watched as a droid scanned her for the transmitter. "Please remove your cloak." She did as she was told.

She watched the droid sank a syringe into her shoulder. The area went numb and the droid then opened the area and after a few moments extracted the transmitter. The droid then closed the wound and placed a bacta patch over it.

She felt relieved that it was no longer in her body.

There were voices saying something about locating Anakin's mother and that Jabba might not like it if she and Anakin were to return.

She got off the cot, pulled the cloak back on and walked over to Anakin. "What if we can't go back to Tatooine?" She asked softly.

Anakin looked at her solemnly . "We wouldn't have anywhere to go. We have barely any money and we only have the clothes on our backs for warmth."

Ahsoka pulled the cloak she was wearing tighter around herself. It was disheartening to hear that without credits or the knowledge that they might not find Anakin's mother or be killed for returning to Tatooine.

She felt Anakin's arm around her. "We'll find something Snips." He whispered.

xxxxxxx

Adan stood with Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Pollan as they reported what had happened at the palace of Jabba the Hutt.

"So, who are the two Force Sensitives that Jabba had as his slaves?" Master Mace Windu asked. "All we know is that the older one is called Skywalker and that he refers to the young togruta with him as Snips, but that seems to be a nickname." Adan reported.

"A young togruta?" Master Plo Koon asked thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan simply nodded. "They are wary of us and afraid that we won't allow them to leave." He informed the Council.

"Self trained they are." Master Yoda announced. "Release them into the Galaxy we cannot. Danger to themselves and other they will be."

"We need to learn if they are missing Younglings or the children of missing ones." Master Ki-Adi Mundi announced.

"Agree I do." Yoda said

"Cody, please go and retrieve the transmitters from Medical." Obi-Wan ordered. "Yes General."

They waited for a few minutes for the Commander to return with the transmitters in medical bags. He handed the bags to Obi-Wan who opened them and dumped the transmitters on a scanner.

"Transmitting the information now." Obi-Wan informed everyone there.

Adan watched as the Council Members looked at the readouts that the computer was giving them. "There must be something wrong with one of the samples." Mace said after a few moments. "Why is that?" Master Yoda asked.

"First off our computers can't get an accurate midi-chlorian count. The other reason is something is wrong with the paternal DNA." Mace informed them.

"Discover we must if missing Younglings they are." Master Yoda "It will be done, Master." Mace said and with that the transmission ended.

xxxxxx

Anakin held Ahsoka close as he sang the song that his Mother used to sing to him before he had been sold to Jabba.

A clone had come in a few minutes ago and had taken their deactivated transmitters away. Anakin hoped that they would be jettisoned out an airlock but he doubted that the clone was going to do that.

It was then that the door to the medical area opened to admit the Jedi from earlier entered. Anakin stood since it was the polite thing to do.

"Come to Coruscant with us you must." The small green alien said calmly. "Back on Tatooine you are not allowed."

Anakin sank back onto the cot; shocked. He would never walk the streets of Mos Espa again or meet any of his friends that were still there. He would most likely discover what had become of his mother.

"We will be leaving orbit once we are ready." Obi-Wan said simply.

Anakin tried to comprehend why they were telling them this since they had very little reason to tell them anything.

He watched as they left to prepare to leave.

Some time later the ship hummed in a way that could only mean that they were in hyperspace. Anakin remembered very little about his first time in hyperspace all he remembered was that the refresher had backed up and the smell was horrible and that there was too many beings crammed into one place.

He did remember one of his fellow slaves asking had old he was and that he had held up three fingers. He really didn't know exactly how old he was that was for the owners to know and the slaves not to.

Some time later the younger Jedi came in. "I'm here to show you to your quarters." He told them pleasently.

Anakin stood with Ahsoka, grabbed the pack that held their meager possessions and followed the young man out of the medical area into the rest of the ship.

They walked for awhile before they reached a door that the young Jedi palmed open and entered. They followed after him and Anakin nearly gasped at the sight of such a nice room. The chamber back in Jabba's Palace that he and Ahsoka shared was a good sized room but it was filthy and poorly lit. this room was clean, brighter looking and a little more welcoming.

"The refresher is over there and you can clean your clothes in that." Their guide informed them. They nodded and Anakin went to the closet and found a cot to sleep on. "You get the bed Snips." He told his protege

"But don't you want separate rooms?" The boy asked. "We have always shared sleeping areas since I became Jabba's slave." Ahsoka said coolly. "Anakin has protected me from those that would have taken advantage of me and in turn I helped watch his back."

The young Jedi recoiled slightly before nodding. "I will inform the Masters that you both can be found here." He told them and left.

Anakin let Ahsoka shower first and kept an eye on her clothes so that she could have them when she got out and then took a sonic shower himself.

With that they slipped onto their beds and fell asleep; knowing that when they arrived at Coruscant that it they wouldn't get a lot of rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you that also read Dark Angel that isn't dead like at least one person thinks. My Beta is getting married so that stresses her and when she needs to escape the stress she edits her own work. If we are lucky it will be updated the third week in June. But don't count on it since there are wedding plans to finish making.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if this is moving a little too fast and a little late. I rewrote a section because Ahsoka was a little too antagonistic to Pollan at one point and after looking at it and talking to one of my sisters I changed it to something much gentler.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pollan felt some excitement as the shuttle carrying him, Masters Yoda, Kenobi, his own Master and the two former slaves broke through the atmosphere of Coruscant.

"You'll like the Jedi Temple." He told the two non Jedi. "It's so peaceful and it feels like home." He could barely keep the excitement out of his voice. "What does a home feel like?" 'Snips' asked him curiosity heavy in her voice.

Pollan nearly jerked. She had no idea what a home felt like?

"Well, in a home you feel safe and you're surrounded by people that you know care about you." He tried to explain.

'Ani' nodded.

"That's more or less how I felt when I lived with my mother." he said, softly, pain evident in his voice.

The shuttle landed before Pollan could ask them anymore questions.

He followed his Master and Masters Kenobi and Yoda to the gangplank. Behind him the two Force Sensitives followed.

Waiting for them was the Supreme Chancellor, a group of Senators and Master Windu.

They bowed respectfully to the gathering.

"Welcome back Masters Yoda, Kenobi and Antilles. Your brave efforts have saved many lives." Chancellor Palpatine said kindly. "Chancellor, the real people that you should thank are Senator Amidala and these brave people behind us." Master Antilles said. "If those two hadn't pushed us back then we would have been either killed or forced to fight our way to safety. Then if the Senator hadn't uncovered the plot when she did we would have attacked."

Palpatine looked at the two former slaves for a few moments and Pollan watched as they not only recoiled but took a few steps back.

"Then I must extent my thanks to all of them." Palpatine said in a warm tone.

Pollan watched as his Master stepped forward and bowed to Senator Amidala. "I want to thank you in person for your help in this matter. If it wasn't for you many would have died." He told her politely. Senator Amidala blushed slightly. "I did what any loyal citizen of the Republic would have done." She said humbly.

"Head back to the Temple we must." Master Yoda said after a few moments. "Happy to serve the Republic we are."

Chancellor Palpatine nodded. "Once again we thank you for all that you have done." With that the politicians turned and walked off.

Pollan sighed and followed the Jedi Masters to a transport that would take them back to the Jedi Temple.

'Ani' and 'Snips' were silent the whole trip to the Temple. Pollan could feel them hiding behind mental shields that weren't the best but at least they weren't bombarding everyone that had any degree of Force Sensitivity with their emotions constantly.

Pollan hopped out of the transport, glad to be back in the Temple.

"Pollan," his Master said gently, "we are going to escort our guests to the Halls of Healing then we are going to take to get something to eat." Pollan nodded and followed after his Master.

xxxxxxx

"Do you think that they are missing Younglings?" Obi-Wan asked Masters Yoda and Windu as they walked to a room that the Council could use for this meeting.

"There is no way of knowing for until Master Bolla Ropal arrives which should be any moment." Mace replied.

"Disturbing this is that they know how to use the Force if missing Younglings they are not." Yoda said after a few moments.

"Pardon me Master," Obi-Wan began, "but didn't our Jedi Forefathers teach themselves how to use the Force?"

"Dangerous it was for them. Danger Force Sensitives are still in; to the Dark Side they could fall." Yoda said solemnly.

Obi-Wan suppressed as shiver. Force Sensitives had gone either insane because of their powers, been pariahs in their societies or fell into Darkness and took many with them when they were killed.

Finally they arrived at the room and stayed standing; waiting for Master Ropal to arrive.

They hadn't been waiting long before the Rodian Jedi Master appeared.

Not a word was spoken as he handed over the Kyber Crystal. All of them watched as a holocron was opened and the crystal placed inside.

A few minutes later the list appeared and Master Yoda gently called the holocron to him. They watched as it was placed on a reader and DNA comparisons were started.

Master Plo came forward when the reader lit up: showing a young Togruta: Ahsoka Tano. "So she ended up with Jabba." He spoke sofrly

The computer continued to search the holocron for young man. Finally the computer said that it had a partial match. It brought up a girl with dark hair. "A sister?" Adi Gallia asked. "His Mother." Eeth Koth said.

"Remember her I do." Yoda said sadly. "Refuse her parents did to let us take her even though it was obvious that problems they would have raising her. Say they did that they rather see her a crime lord's slave then slave of the Republic.

"Disappear they did before we could help them see that it was good for all that she join the Jedi."

"Looks like they got their wish." Obi-Wan commented in a humorless tone. "indeed." Yoda whispered.

xxxxxxxx

Anakin stared at the floor. He could feel Ahsoka's fear that they were going to become prisoners to the Jedi just because they could command either the same or similar powers as them.

He admitted that he was afraid too. When he was younger he idolized the Jedi. But as he got older he began wonder if they deserved his adoration. They had never done anything for the people of Tatooine and if they truly cared about the people of the galaxy they wouldn't let the Hutts control so much space.

But then he told himself that the Hutts weren't beings that you messed with at all.

"Do you think that they'll let us go to my family?" Ahsoka asked softly. Anakin turned to look at her. "I honestly don't know Snips. They might want to know what else we can do before they let us go." He told her.

"I hope not." Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin wasn't sure if he agreed with her or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, lets see if I can get Who am I? update before midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

I was hoping to do at least a thousand words before posting but it's been nearly a month since I last posted so I felt and six hundred words was good enough. And I wanted opinions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka watched as Masters Yoda and Kenobi entered with a Jedi that she felt that she should know but she knew that she knew his race; he was of the same race as the Jedi that had been taking her somewhere years ago.

She felt hot anger grip her. She had been safe with her family on her home world and a Jedi had taken her away. Because of that Jedi she had been sold into slavery and would have ended up as a pleasure slave.

"_You will belong where we are going."_ A male's voice said from somewhere in the recesses of her memory.

Belong? She hadn't belonged anywhere but with her parents' until she was old enough to live on her own.

She clenched her hands into fists as she thought of what the Jedi that had taken her from her home had nearly done to her.

She was dimly aware of things rattling but she didn't care. The noises had nothing to do with her.

xxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan could feel the waves of anger coming off of young Ahsoka Tano. He reached out and frowned; her anger was directed at Master Plo. He couldn't understand why she was angry with Plo. After all he had overseen some of her early Force training shouldn't she be happy to see him?

Things started to rattle telling all just how uncontrolled her anger was getting. Anakin suddenly started to gently shake her and telling her to calm down in several different languages.

Ahsoka finally started talking to Anakin in Huttese. She kept saying how she had been taken from where she had belonged with her parents by a Jedi and because of the Jedi that took her away she had been sold into slavery.

Anakin then told her that the Jedi had been nothing but kind to them after they were thrown out Jabba's Palace, treated their injures and fed them.

Ahsoka shot back that she could have ended up as a pleasure slave for some crime lord if Anakin hadn't felt that they wielded the same power. Her position as Anakin's student had protected her from those that wanted to have their way with her.

Obi-Wan found himself looking at Yoda. It was the aged Jedi Master that had let the Kel Dor Master to come with them to see their guests. He knew how much it meant to Plo to meet the girl that he had accidentally discovered and then helped with her training before she was to come to the Temple.

Obi-Wan decided that until Yoda said something that it might be better to be silent. Besides, it wasn't his place to tell her that the Jedi that had taken her from her home was in the room.

Finally she collapsed into tears in Anakin's arms. He gently rubbed her back and whispered softly to her that it was going to be alright; that they were going to get through this.

For some reason it reminded Obi-Wan of a older sibling comforting a younger one.

Finally Master Yoda spoke. "In the Temple you will stay until a decision is made. Ready for you a suite nearly is. Someone later will show you to it." The aged Jedi Master told the two Force Users. Anakin just nodded to show that he understood.

With that Yoda turned and led Obi-Wan and Plo away.

Once they had left the Halls of Healing Master Plo turned Yoda. "Shouldn't we have tried to dissipate her anger? Let her know that she was nearly a Jedi?" He asked the ancient Jedi Master. "Make her anger deepen it would have. Done little good to say so." Master Yoda informed that Kel Dor Jedi.

xxxxxxxx

Please let me know what you all think.


	7. Chapter 7

Something is killing my creativity as far as my writing is concerned. And maybe when I sit down to work on my next fic the words will get flow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin followed the young female Cather Jedi Padawan to the suite that was waiting for him and Ahsoka. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Ahsoka was indeed following them. She was, but she seemed to be dragging her feet.

Finally they reached a door that the young female opened. Anakin gestured to Ahsoka and she entered. He followed right after her.

The suite was the nicest and cleanest he had seen; as far as living space went. He could feel Ahsoka perk up at the sight of fruit on a table in the sitting area. He nodded to her to let her know that she could have one.

He turned to the Padawan. "Thank you," he told her politely. "If you need anything just use the commlink on the end table. Codes are already programed into it. Please don't leave without someone with you because you could get lost." She told him.

With that she bowed and left them alone.

Anakin felt at a loss once the door slid shut. He had no idea what to do with his time or anything. He followed Ahsoka's lead and selected a piece of fruit from the bowl and took a bit. It was fresh and juicy.

After a few minutes he decided that him and Ahsoka mind as well train. They had nothing better to do with their time and he doubted that he could get the holonet working without damaging it.

xxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan watch in fascination as Anakin and Ahsoka did simple Force exercises that Ahsoka must remember from her early training. There were other ones that he didn't recognize but that just showed just how much they were experimenting.

Master Yoda came in and watched the footage as it was recorded. "Send them back into the galaxy we cannot. Learn much they have. Dangerous and foolhardy it would be." The aged Jedi Master said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Obi-Wan asked, curious. "Train them we must. Save the galaxy young Skywalker will." Master Yoda answered.

"Won't the other Masters object?" Obi-Wan asked. "Know about them the Sith Master must. Destroy them first chance he will." Master Yoda answered.

Obi-Wan shivered mentally at the thought of the Sith getting their hands on Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was powerful and could and would wreck havoc on the galaxy if the Sith corrupted him.

"Come, speak to the rest of the Council we must." Yoda said, pulling Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

Obi-Wan deactivated the holo and followed the respected Master to the Council Chamber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So things are in motion.

Just so you know Anakin is twenty and Ahsoka is fourteen. The same age they were when the Clone Wars movie.

Ahsoka and Anakin aren't going to be anything but a family to each other. I other words Brother and Sister. Anything with an underage Ahsoka with Anakin makes me uneasy.


	8. Chapter 8

Short again.

For those of you that are wondering how Yoda and Obi-Wan were watching Anakin and Ahsoka they were watching them via the security cams.

Another note is if you are reading 'The Chosen One' 'Travels' and another fic, not this one or 'Who am I?' are on hiatus until further notice. I want to finish my ST:VOY/Star Wars Crossover, 'Who am I?" and this one. I am just too stressed and I have three others that haven't been updated since March, which isn't my fault since I am at the mercy of my Beta for two of them and a co-author for the last one.

Either way that's a total of nine fics that I have going. I need to wittle them down first. And I am getting way ahead on the fics that are being posted on the JCF.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan left the Council meeting wishing that he could cover his face with the palm of his hand. Mace Windu was reluctant to train Skywalker and Tano but he saw the wisdom in it. Shaak Ti was feeling that something had to be done and if training at least Skywalker would save the galaxy for the Sith then it would be worth the trouble.

Other Masters weren't as pliable as the some of them. They insisted that the two former slaves couldn't be taught to be proper Jedi and that it would only lead to disaster.

For now it was gridlocked. Master Yoda insisted that everyone meditate and they would reconvene later.

Obi-Wan wondered if things would be smoother after meditation. Somehow he had the feeling that Master Yoda would have to just say that it had to be done and that was that.

xxxxxxx

Ahsoka felt a smile come to her face as she got into a real bed. She felt bad that Anakin still felt the need to sleep on the floor but she guessed that old habits would die hard.

She thought that it would be easy to fall asleep but she spent a lot of the time twisting and turning. She guessed that because she wasn't used to a soft bed that it was harder to fall asleep.

She envied Anakin who had the hard floor to sleep on since he was used to sleeping there.

Finally sleep claimed her and she drifted off.

xxxxxxx

Master Yoda sat meditating on the day's events. Something told him that the other members of the Council were fearful what would happen if they trained Skywalker and Tano. He admitted to himself that it meant change but they needed to change the Force told him if they were to survive the Sith when they attacked.

He saw Senator Amidala with young Skywalker in a setting that was more than friendly; it was romantic. He then saw Obi-Wan with a woman about the young Master's age in the same situation as the first couple.

Was the Force trying to tell him that relationships were needed? He would need to meditate further on this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess that this could be considered the beginning of the end in someways.


	9. Chapter 9

Short I know but at least I got what I wanted in to this chapter. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan stood in Master Yoda's Meditation Chamber trying to conceal his confusion. Master Yoda had told him that Senator Amidala was a key to the future of the Jedi Order.

He turned to stare out one of the transparasteel windows. How was Padmé a key to the future of the Jedi Order?

"Saw I did a blond woman with you. Love her you did; return the feeling she did." Yoda said turning to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan searched his memory for any blond females that he knew that he had deep feelings for. There were only two: Siri Tachi, a fellow Jedi Knight and Satine Kryze, the Duchess of Mandalore. The problem was that the transport had already taken off where both of them was concerned.

Both Siri and him had decided that nothing could come of a relationship between them because they were Jedi. Then Siri had vanished on a mission some time ago.

Satine Kryze on the other hand he had no idea if she returned his affections. And even if she did Mandalore and the Jedi had a history that went back to the Jedi and Sith Wars where the Mandalorians had sided with the Sith. The Mandalorians had paid for their choice to fight with the Sith. Their home world had been turned into a nuclear waste land, caught in a never ending winter.

The Sith blamed the Jedi for it but everyone knew the truth; the Sith had done it to their own allies to teach them a lesson about failure.

"Save us you and he can." Yoda pronounced.

xxxxxx

Mace Windu watched with interest as Anakin and Ahsoka used the Force to move objects around. They had to be trained with what they were doing there was no way that the pair could be able to live normal lives. The odds then of the Sith finding them and then swaying them to join the Dark Side would be greater.

Mace decided that he would fight to see them both trained as Jedi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will admit that I ship with Obi-Wan and Satine for two reasons. 1) It's canon. 2) I really don't know Siri that well and really only know her through a few Star Wars books and fan fics. Besides what I remember Siri wasn't that nice to Obi-Wan and guys don't usually stay with girls that treat them poorly.

I will read fics where they are a pair and have enjoyed them but still she doesn't treat him very well and can be verbally abusive.

I can hear you say that Mara can be verbally abusive to Luke but let's face it: Siri's a Jedi and Mara an assassin. Siri knows better. Mara is learning to be social.

However I am writing a fic with both Satine and Siri as Obi-Wan's love interests. So don't get too upset.


	10. Chapter 10

HA! I have finally gotten this chapter written out! *happy dance*

Enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A few months later . . . ._

Obi-Wan nodded in approval as he watched Anakin finish their assignments. The two former slaves had come a long way since they came to the Temple.

He had been placed over both of them when he was at the Temple and Master Yoda oversaw to it the rest of the time.

The Jedi could win this war if young Skywalker was indeed the Chosen One.

"Very good," he called out to them. "Do a few cooling exercises and then meditate." His two students nodded and began some relaxing movements.

He felt Mace come up behind him.

"They have vastly improved since last time I saw them train." The older Jedi said. "Yes they have." Obi-Wan agreed. "Especially Anakin, he is a skilled fighter and can wield the Force like nothing I've seen."

"The Council hopes that in a year that at least Anakin will be able to join us in the war effort." Mace told Obi-Wan.

"They still have a lot to learn between now and then." Obi-Wan commented.

A companionable silence fell as the two Jedi continued to just observe.

Soon Anakin and Ahsoka sank into meditative positions and set about the task to calm their minds.

"How is it going with Adi?" Ob-Wan asked after a few moments. "We are still getting used to the idea that we can allow ourselves to acknowledge our feelings for each other." Mace answered.

Obi-Wan nodded. He too was getting used to the fact that he was allowed to say how he felt about his friends.

Still you had to continue to make solid choices where they were concerned.

Yes, the future was already brighter and the future seemed less clouded.

Anakin Skywalker would finish leading them to understand the Will of the Force and then he would be able to bring Balance to it.

It would be an honor to be able to say that he had been his teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is done for the time being. I might either write a sequel or continue this at a later date. I am happy for now where it is.

Until then may the Force be with you!


End file.
